


at the nape of your neck

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dark, Gags, Implied Stalking, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino comes home with a package he's been waiting a very long time for.</p><p>(For specific details about the warning/tags, see end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the nape of your neck

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when judgmental people fuck with my ability to enjoy creepy porn: I take it back by writing something _extra_ creepy.
> 
> Unbeta'd but thank you to elfie for calling me a champion and to all my other ladies for never making me feel like a weirdo even when I come to them with questions like "Okay but how _exactly_ would Nino dom Jun?" (and for the record, this is NOT the answer they came up with).
> 
> **For specific details about the warning/tags, see end notes.**

As Nino turns the corner, the front left wheel of his suitcase catches on a pebble and the whole thing pitches to the side before he tightens his grip on the handle to rein it back in. He stops, and checks that everything is okay, and gives a corner of the suitcase a gentle pat and a mumbled "Sorry, sorry. One more block. Almost there."

The guy who sold him the suitcase said he had about an hour to get it somewhere safe. Nino pulls his phone out of his back pocket to check the time; it's almost fifteen minutes past. He replaces his phone with a huff and picks up his pace, making sure to keep an eye out for any more rocks.

The suitcase is quite bulky, but the wheels and the extendable handle make it a bit easier to manage. Still, Nino has trouble getting it up the steps to his apartment building.

A neighbor from a few floors down leans out the front entrance, mail in hand. "Need help, Ninomiya-san?" he calls.

Nino always makes it a point to be polite, even now. He pauses in his struggle just long enough to meet the neighbor's eyes and bow cordially. "Thank you, Sakurai-san, but I've got it."

The neighbor looks skeptical, but Nino dismisses him with a friendly wave and another polite bow, then returns to pulling the suitcase up the last two steps.

The truth is that if there were anything else in this suitcase, Nino would gladly take the help. He's not particularly strong, and he tends to avoid manual labor whenever possible. But what he has now... It's something very special, and he doesn't want to risk anyone else ruining it for him.

After another few minutes of struggling, he finally manages to get the suitcase up the steps, past the building's threshold, and into the elevator, all without waking the sleepy-eyed superintendent who's snoozing as usual on one of the chairs in the lobby.

Nino's apartment is at the very end of the hall, and the friendly but nosy Aiba-san lives in the apartment right before it. He's standing in the hall unlocking his front door when the elevator opens, and his face lights up in a grin when he sees Nino step out with the suitcase. "Hey, Nino!" he calls, overly friendly as always. "Wow, big suitcase. Did you buy another stack of magazines or something?"

"Not exactly," Nino says, inching past Aiba-san to set the suitcase right beside his own front door. He keeps his eyes on it for a second, ready to snatch it if the wheels start to drift away from him, but the weight of its contents keeps it stable.

Aiba-san's door is open, but he just stands there, looking at the suitcase with a ponderous expression. "Let me guess... I know! A limited edition collector's item!"

Nino is distracted by rifling through his shoulder bag to find his keys, but Aiba-san's guess draws a peal of laughter from him. "Yeah," he says, finally closing his fingers around the familiar shape of his key chain. "A collector's item. Something like that."

He unlocks his front door and glances pointedly at Aiba-san, who gets the hint and takes a step into his own apartment. "Well," Aiba-san says, still grinning, "have fun opening your new toy~"

Nino feels his mouth quirk into a smile before he can stop himself. "I will."

Before he closes the door, Aiba-san calls, "Let's go out for yakiniku again some time!"

"Sure," Nino calls back, and then he's scurrying into his apartment and closing the door and turning the deadbolt all in a rush. He likes Aiba-san well enough, but right now he's in a hurry, and the truth is that after today, they probably won't be going out for yakiniku any time soon.

There's not much room in the apartment, small as it is, and Nino has better things to do with his time than meticulously clean and sort. The result is that there are magazines stacked on top of or underneath most flat surfaces and a mess of DVD and CD cases strewn around his humble but efficient entertainment center. There's also the occasional empty bento box or ramen cup, but he did his best to clean those up before he left. Today is special, after all.

He slips out of his shoes and pulls the suitcase up one last step, out of the entryway and into the living room. He rolls it over to the table and settles down onto his favorite cushion on the floor before slowly tipping the suitcase over and gingerly laying it on its side.

A noise comes from within.

For a moment, Nino is frozen. He pushes through the sudden spike of nervousness and scrubs a hand over his face before pulling his phone out to check the time: it's been an hour and twenty-three minutes since the suitcase came into his possession. He sets his phone down on the table, impressed with himself for not shaking, and makes sure he has within reach everything he might need. There were only a few emergency items on his list — things like scissors and tape — and he made sure to set them on the table before he left, so now he checks that he didn't forget anything, and then double-checks, because he has one shot at this and it can't go wrong.

Another sound comes from inside the suitcase.

Nino takes a deep breath, as if he's about to plunge into the deep end of an ice-cold swimming pool. Then he reaches out to grasp the metal tab of the suitcase's zipper.

Usually the apartment is busy with noise, whether it's music, a concert DVD, or a variety show. Now that there's nothing, the sound of the zipper seems almost outrageously loud. It's enough to make Nino flinch, but he forges on, dragging the tab all the way around the circumference of the suitcase, centimeter by deafening centimeter, until the whole thing is unzipped and all that's left for him to do is open it. Now that he's so close, he couldn't hesitate if he tried. He grasps the front of the suitcase in both hands and flips it open.

Before, before any of this actually seemed real — when he was still planning, when he was withdrawing the money from his savings, when he was riding the train home with the handle of his new suitcase gripped tight in his fingers — he didn't allow himself to get too excited. What if something went wrong? What if he'd been tricked? So many things could have brought him to this moment only to be let down. But now that he's here, in his own living room with the one thing he's ever truly wanted right in front of him, he sees that everything has worked just fine. It couldn't be more perfect.

Inside the suitcase is a man.

It's a tight fit; the man's shoulders are broad, his legs long. He's curled on his side, arms folded against his chest and legs tucked up neatly. There are black zip ties around his wrists and ankles, and a strip of cloth is tied around his head as a gag, rolled up to fit snugly between his teeth and thick enough that it keeps his mouth open. And his warm brown eyes are already staring hazily up into Nino's.

"Nice to meet you," Nino says, remembering his manners and giving a polite bow of his head. He can't help that he's a bit out of breath. "I'm Kazu. Please favor me."

The man blinks, slowly, and starts to move.

Being twisted up like that for so long couldn't have been comfortable, Nino is sure, so he spends a few minutes maneuvering the man out of the suitcase and onto the bare floor. It's a bit of a struggle, and he works up a sweat; he already knew, of course, how much the man weighs, but to actually _feel_ it, well, it's a bit heavier than he anticipated, and it doesn't help that right now the man is just dead weight, still mostly out of it and not helping at all. But, finally, Nino gets him laid out on the floor where he can slowly begin to uncurl himself. Now that the suitcase is empty, Nino shoves it off to the side, then comes back to hook his hands underneath the man's shoulders and haul him up into a sitting position.

"There you go," Nino murmurs, patting the man's leg as he settles back down onto his cushion.

The only response is a moan of discomfort as the man stretches his stiff arms out in front of him. His movements are slow and a bit clumsy. He looks around, at the suitcase pushed off to the side, at the apartment all around him, then back at Nino. He's swaying in place, clearly still dizzy from whatever drug had been used to knock him out, but his eyes are so intent on Nino, his eyebrows drawn low in concern or concentration as if he's trying to see Nino through a cloud of fog. Nino wonders breathlessly if the man recognizes him — if he'll remember Nino's face from the countless times he's been there in the crowd.

Then the man blinks owlishly and looks down at his bound hands.

Distress flashes in his eyes, and he leans away from Nino, trying to speak around the cloth in his mouth. Nino quickly reaches out to soothe him, running one hand through the man's silky hair and holding the other up to show that he's not hiding anything.

"Not gonna hurt you, Jun-kun," Nino says quietly. "I'll take the gag off so we can talk."

The man doesn't pull away again, so Nino reaches around to untie the cloth. He sets it on the table with his other supplies, and when he turns back, the man is staring at his wrists again. He looks like he's trying to stay calm, but he's breathing quickly and starts to pull against the zip tie. "Where am I?" he asks, his mouth moving carefully around the words.

Nino has heard his voice before, but to hear it now, so close, not through a television screen or his tinny laptop speakers or from a microphone up on a stage...

The man — Jun — this is _definitely_ Matsumoto Jun, Nino thinks dazedly — he gives a wordless noise of panic and tugs again at the zip tie, breathing even harder now. Nino reaches out to still his hands and says gently, "Don't worry about that for now." He squeezes Jun's hand in his, intending for it to be a comforting gesture, but he's a bit distracted by how big Jun's hands are beneath his own stubby fingers — how _warm_ they are. "Let's just get you comfortable, and then we can talk about whatever you want." Through sheer force of will he manages to pull away and stand, knees cracking, so that he can haul Jun up onto his feet.

But the drug must be wearing off fast now, because when Nino reaches out, Jun jerks away from him. "Where am I?" he asks again, this time with a forceful rumble in his voice, and then, when Nino doesn't answer, "Where the fuck am I!"

"Quiet!" Nino snaps, glancing fretfully towards his front door and hoping Aiba-san didn't hear. He takes a breath, summoning patience, and holds his hands up again. "Jun-kun, it's okay, I promise. Let's just get you into the bath —"

He gets his hands under Jun's shoulders, but Jun struggles away from him and tips onto his side, knocking over a stack of magazines. They go sprawling across the floor around him, and when he catches sight of them, he takes a deep breath and freezes. A long moment passes in silence as Nino stares at Jun and Jun stares at the magazines.

He's on the cover of each one.

In the next instant Jun is shouting for help and lurching towards the front door, but with his wrists and ankles still bound, he doesn't get far before Nino is on him. Nino manages to push him onto his stomach, with his hands pinned beneath his own weight, and straddles his waist as he presses both hands firmly over Jun's mouth.

"You have to be quiet," Nino hisses, squeezing his legs around Jun's torso for emphasis. "Do you want my fucking neighbor to come asking questions?" Jun gives a furious grunt, but Nino ignores it. "I paid _a lot_ of money to get you here. Way too much to throw it all away before we've even gotten to know each other."

Jun kicks and trashes and almost manages to break free when Nino leans over to grab the discarded cloth from the table, along with the roll of duct tape he'd placed there before he left, but Nino digs his knees in and refuses to be dislodged. At the sight of the tape, Jun tries to scream as loud as he can beneath Nino's palm, but then Nino starts to force the cloth into his mouth and he switches tactics, going quiet in favor of turning his head to the side and pressing his lips tightly together. When Nino finally manages to pry Jun's mouth open, Jun seizes the opportunity to clamp his teeth down on Nino's fingers, and it takes Nino grabbing a fistful of Jun's hair and giving several merciless tugs before Jun's jaw loosens again. Nino immediately gets to work stuffing the cloth into his mouth, moving quickly to avoid another bite but still mindful of tucking the corners in just the right way, just like he'd read online. He doesn't want Jun to choke, after all.

Jun doesn't give up struggling, but now that Nino has gotten the cloth in his mouth, the rest is fairly easy. He gets the first strip of tape over Jun's mouth without fuss, and once he figures out that he can use Jun's hair to hold him in place, wrapping the tape around a few extra times for security is a piece of cake. From there, all he has to do is avoid getting kicked as he grabs Jun's ankles and keep a tight grip on them as he drags Jun to the other end of the apartment and away from the wall that separates his living room from Aiba-san's.

When it's all said and done, Nino stands over Jun, breathing hard from the exertion and feeling quite proud of himself. Jun is still kicking and screaming, but the combination of the cloth and tape is excellent at muffling every sound he tries to make.

Nino realizes that his hand is throbbing where Jun bit it, and he looks down to find that it's bleeding. Jun isn't in great shape either; his wrists are already raw from the zip tie, and if Nino doesn't take care of it soon, they'll surely start to bleed as well. But setting up something more comfortable and more permanent will be a task Nino isn't willing to take on just yet, not when he's still panting and Jun is still so furious. Eventually Nino will work something out and go clean himself up, but at the moment he's determined to keep Jun in his sight until he's sure Jun won't try or be able to do something rash the second he's on his own.

For now, Nino heaves a triumphant sigh and settles down to straddle Jun's waist. Jun thrashes and roars at him, and even that is soaked up by the gag.

Nino takes Jun's hands in his and lets Jun fight him, lets Jun struggle and try to twist away because he knows all Jun will really accomplish is tiring himself out. Nino is patient, and it only takes a few minutes before Jun's howls trail into whimpers and he slumps, defeated, against the floor. His face is flushed, there are wet tracks down his cheeks, and his damp hair is falling into his eyes. Nino reaches for him, and he twitches away with a hitched breath like a sob.

But when Nino looks into his eyes, he sees rage, bright and hot right alongside the fear. He can't help but laugh, not with derision but with a giddy sense of surprise and delight. Really, he should have known his Jun would be a fighter.

"Everything will be all right, Jun-kun," he says, keeping his voice as gentle as his touch when he reaches again with his uninjured hand to brush the hair from Jun's eyes. Jun is trembling, probably jittery from the brutal mix of fear and anger and adrenaline and whatever side effects he might still be coming down from. Nino strokes his face and speaks quietly, trying to show him that there's nothing to be afraid of. "I'll get you all cleaned up, and I'll make sure you're comfortable, and then we'll have all the time in the world to figure things out, okay?"

Jun growls and turns his face away, but Nino follows. There's really nowhere for Jun to go.

"Everything will be all right," Nino says again.

He smiles.

"You're home now."

**Author's Note:**

> This note is here for readers who would like more specific information about the tags before they decide whether or not to read further.
> 
> About the Kidnapping tag: This is a fic in which Nino has paid someone to kidnap Jun. If the kidnapping itself will bother you, or if you're bothered by fic in which one Arashi member is a villain or is against the others or something similar, you definitely shouldn't read this.
> 
> About the Implied Non-Con tag: Although there's no actual sex or sexual touching in the fic itself, it's heavily implied that noncon sex/touching will happen later.
> 
> All other tags (bondage, gags, drug use) are entirely and obviously non-consensual.


End file.
